Elizabeth Arrabo
Lizabetha "Liz" Macha Arrabo (née Fonseca) was the mother of Berber princess Mia Arrabo and the wife of Nador Arrabo. She debuted in Bishops of Bastard Foremost Part 3 simply as "Mia's mother". When she appeared in Raunch & Righteous her full name "Elizabeth Arrabo" was revealed. Family History Lizabetha, "Liz" for short, was born in the city of Lisbon to a Moorish merchant and a Spaniard mistress named Marisa Fonseca. Liz and Marisa lived from place to place for a number of years before Marisa finally returned to her Moorish master and had another child with him, Liz's younger sister Maria. When her father was away selling merchandise, Marisa's mistress didn't want Liz and Maria on the estate. Liz and Maria stayed in a nun's convent with their mother. When her father returned from his sales trip, Liz witnessed her mother and members of her coven attack her father with garden sickles over missing rubies. Within the convent was where Liz got her first taste of the occult. When Liz was 8 years old (Maria age 7), she had her very first seance with Maria and Marisa. Her mother made contact with a spirit called "Plow Man" and the spirit told Marisa to marry Liz and Maria off to a noblemen. Marisa listened to the voice and began shopping her daughters around to wealthy men across the countryside. Sexual Slavery & Revenge Liz and Maria were bought buy a nobleman named Aaron Palma de Mallorca to settle Marisa's debts. Aaron, in turn, used the girls as concubines on his estate. While Liz and Maria were whores for Spaniard nobles, Marisa made a name for herself as a soothsayer. Liz was impressed with her mother's abilities and wanted to be a fortune teller once the debt was paid in full to Palma de Mallorca. But Aaron discovered what Marisa was doing and had her arrested and changed with witchcraft. Aaron and his colleagues made Liz and Maria watch the execution of their own mother by hanging to dissuade them from dabbling in divination. When hanging Marisa wouldn't kill her, Aaron ordered her head chopped off. But even after the beheading, Marisa's head was still alive. The Spaniard soldiers chopped Marisa's remains up and burned them on a pyre. When Aaron freed Liz and Maria, the sisters plotted to kill him for taking their mother away. Over the next decade, Liz and Maria tracked down each Spaniard soldier involved in their mother's execution and killed them by poisoning. When they finally infiltrated Aaron's estate in 1426, Liz posed as his maid and made him soup laced with a lethal dose of arsenic. Liz revealed herself to Aaron and watched him die agonizingly slow before leaving his castle. Little did Liz know, she was being watched and had been identified by Aaron's young daughter who told what she saw to the Mallorcan authorities. Conversion of Faith When Liz and Maria returned to Lisbon, the only work they could find was housekeeping and prostitution. The sisters did both: maids by day, whores at night. One night Liz was asked by a Spaniard businessman to tell his fortune. When she did this, the noble tried to have her arrested for witchcraft. When that didn't work, the Spaniard brought Liz before a group of nobles and suggested that they hang her. One noble took pity on young Liz. His name was Nador Arrabo, an architecture from Fez who was contracted by the city to design buildings. He purchased Liz and her sister Maria, saving them from the mob of Spaniard nobles. Liz was thankful to Nador for his kindness and Nador introduced Liz and Maria to Islam. Days later, Liz began a Muslim and later cited that she did so after witnessing corruption and greed in the "Christian Church". Flight To Fez When Nador was done his business in Lisbon, he freed Liz and Maria and returned to Fez. Not long after Nador left, the Spaniard nobles tracked down Liz and Maria and wanted to question them regarding the death of Aaron Palma de Mallorca. Liz and Maria fled Lisbon and got on the first boat out of Cascais to avoid detection. Two weeks later they arrived in the city of Fez, where Liz tracked down Nador and offered to be his servant. But to Liz's surprise, Nador proposed to her. Liz said yes. Maria also met a Berber noble and married him as well. Name Change & New Life Nador caused quite a stir in his family when he married Lizabetha. After the wedding, she legally changed her name to Elizabeth. Nador served the city of Fez as a chief architect to the Marinid capital. But it was also a time of strife and disorder in Morocco; morale was low and the famed Marinid dynasty was seemingly at war with Portugal. Within the city, Liz founded a coven for Muslim women where she was the head medium. Elizabeth later told Nador that she fled Portugal because she felt in her spirit that an evil ruler would begin persecuting Jews and Muslims alike (this later came true with the rule of Manuel I). Elizabeth and her sister Maria settled in Fez with their husbands and both got pregnant at around the same time. In the summer of 1428, Elizabeth gave birth to her firstborn child, Maya (also spelled "Mia") and Maria gave birth to Mia's cousin Ishtar months later. Liz was 31 years old when she had Mia and feared that she would be "too old" to identify with her. But Liz's worries were put to rest by her psychic sisters when they (again) conjectured up the Plow Man at a seance. Plow Man told Elizabeth to marry off her first born child in return for unimaginable wealth. Liz later learned that the "Plow Man" spirit that spoke to her mother Marisa was really a being known on the celestial plane as Dagon. ''Raunch & Righteous'' Liz was up in age when it came time to marry off her oldest daughter Mia. But Mia was resistant to Liz's wishes and the more Liz tightened her grip, the more Mia pulled away. When Nador arranged for Mia to be sent to Constantinople to shop for her wedding, Elizabeth wanted to go too. But Nador sent Mia to the great city with her sister Mesha and her cousin Ishtar. While Mia was gone, Elizabeth met regularly with Mia's fiancee Zar. When Mia did not return with Mesha and Ishtar, Elizabeth knew something was wrong. Dagon told Elizabeth that Mia was seduced by a masked man with an evil spirit. Elizabeth later read a letter from Mia addressed to Nador stating that she had met a cleric named Jolen-Heli and married him instead. Elizabeth was furious at her daughter and asked Nador to cut off Mia's inheritance. But Nador would not listen to Elizabeth. Elizabeth soon realized that Nador was deeply in debt and that his would have to sell the estate. She packed what she had and moved to Constantinople. Finding her daughter wasn't hard; everybody in the city knew about Jolen and Mia's wedding. Elizabeth was flush with jealousy to know that the Emperor Constantine XI was present at the glorious event. Elizabeth found Mia pregnant with Jolen's child and teaching young ladies in the Church. She wanted Mia to lose the baby so that she could say that the marriage was never meant to be. But Dagon told Elizabeth that the child would be cursed and that Mia would willingly give her the baby to sacrifice. Elizabeth formed a temporary alliance with Lord Bishop Stefanos in an attempt to make Mia miscarry. But after Stafanos was excommunicated, Elizabeth was also asked to leave. She returned to Fez to find that the estate had been saved. She later learned that Constantinople was going to war with the Turks and that Mia and the baby would be returning home. Elizabeth used this opportunity to break Mia's spirit. When the baby's face began to swell up, Elizabeth asked Mia to let her put the child out of his misery. Little did Elizabeth know, Jolen-Heli caused a deep sleep to fall upon her while Mia took the baby and fled the estate. When Elizabeth woke up, she slowly found herself becoming ill. After a visit from the estate doctor, Elizabeth learned that she had malaria. Sickness & Death Nador had nursemaids treating Elizabeth every hour of the day, but her condition only worsened. She suffered on a daily basis and spent much of her time doped up on tonics. One afternoon in early February of 1456, a nursemaid made Elizabeth soup. As Elizabeth ate, she felt increasingly worse. The stomach pains were agonizing. The nursemaid then revealed herself as Spaniard princess Alisa Palma, daughter of Aaron Palma de Mallorca. Alisa sat at bedside to watch Elizabeth gag and die slowly. Elizabeth was 58 years old when she passed away. According to the sisters of the coven, Dagon found Elizabeth's death much more interesting than her entire rotten life. Category:Bishops of Bastard characters